Nekoitoshi Anzu
Nekoitoshi Anzu 'ist die Anführerin von Nya! Pretty Cure. Ihre Begleiterin ist Nana, ein katzenähnliches Maskottchen. Ihr alter Ego ist '''Cure Kitty. '''Ihr Kostüm ist Pink. Als Cure repräsentiert sie eine Katze. Hintergrund Anzu ist eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen, das in die 2. Klasse der Koneko Academy geht. Nsch einem Waldspaziergang fand sie jedoch einen golden schimmernden Armreif. Daraufhin begenete ihr ein kleines Kätzchen, welches sich als Nana vorstellte. Es erklärte ihr, dass es Anzus Hilfe bräuchte. Kurz darauf wurden die Beiden angegriffen und Anzu wurde zu Cure Kitty. Als sie eines Nachts, zusammen mit Nana gegen einen Zetsume kämpfte, tauchte unerwartet Anzus Freundin Miu auf. Sie konnte Nana davon überzeugen, sie zu vertreiben. Als sie weg war, konnte Kitty das Monster vernichten. Am nächten Morgen, schickte Nana sie zurück in den Wald, da die beide nach dem Tor zu Nanas Heimat suchten. Ganz unerwartet tauchte wieder Miu auf. Anzu wusste gleich, dass sie aufgeflogen waren, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. Als ein weiterer Zetsume angriff, verwandelte sie sich zusammen mit ihrer Freundin in Cure Kitty und Cure Blackbird. Persönlichkeit Anzu ist alles andere als ein zurückhaltendes Mädchen. Sie ist meist sehr offen. Sie sagt immer ihre Meinung. Will jedoch andere auch nicht verletzten. Sie ist in vielen Bereichen sehr geschickt. Vor allem im zeichnen. Auch in der Schule ist sie besonders gut. Aussehen '''Anzu '''hat braune Haare, die sie meist offen trägt. Ihre Augenfarbe ist ei thumb n dunkel pink. Sie trägt ein Einärmliges, dunkel pinkes Kleid und eine weiße Jeans. Ihr Shiny Bracelet trägt sie seltens am Arm. Sie hat es meistens in ihrer Tasche versteckt. '''Cure Kitty '''hat lange pinke Haare, die ist in einem Zopf trägt. Außerdem hat sie eine Schleife im Haar, welche in der Mitte einen Pfotenabdruck hat. Sie trägt ein orchideenfarbenes Kleid, was durch eine Schleife gehalten wird. Außerdem hat sie zwei weiße Katzenohren. '''Extinct Kitty '''hat längere Haare als Cure Kitty. Die Farbe ihres Kleids, ist mehr an weiß als an pink orientiert. Der Pfotenabdruck an ihrer Haarschleife ist jetzt so golden wie ihre Bracelets. Cure Kitty - Extinct Kitty= Extinct Kitty '"Die Kraft der schon ausgestorbenen Tiere! Extinct Kitty!" 絶滅した動物の力！絶滅キティ Zetsumetsu shita dōbutsu no chikara! Zetsumetsu Kiti! Dies ist Kittys Ultra Cure Version. Sie erhielt die Kraft, sich in Extinct Kitty zu verwandeln, wenn Nana krank war. Der Geist einer Katze geht dann auf sie über, so dass sie sich in Extinct Kitty verwandeln konnte und so Nana helfen konnte. }} Attacken Nya! Kitty Cut! ''- Kitty Cut ist der reguläre Angriff von Cure Kitty. Wie eine normale Katze, fährt auch sie ihre Krallen aus. Bei ihr ist es jedoch mit dieser Attacke verbunden. ''"Kitty Cross! Pretty Cure, Cross Flash!" '- Die Attacke kann sie mit ihrem Kitty Cross anwenden. Dafür hält sie ihre Cross weit nach oben. Wenn sie "Kitty Cross" ruft atkiviert sie ihr Cross. Dann ruft sie die Attacke aus und das Cross fängt an zu leuchten. Wenn sie das Cross jetzt nach vorne schwingt, setzt sie die Attacke frei. Bedeutung des Namens '''Anzu (杏'') - ''Anzu ist japanisch für Aprikose. Wohl möglich eine Anspielung darauf, dass Nya! Pretty Cure als ein crossover zwischen Tokyo Mew Mew und Pretty Cure gedacht war. Denn die Haupt Charaktere von Tokyo Mew Mew hatten Namen von Früchten. '''Nekoitoshi' (猫いとし) - Neko (猫) ist japanisch für Katze, was eine Anspielung auf ihr alter ego als Cure der Katzen Cure Kitty ist. Und Itoshi steht für "Geliebte". Zusammen bedeutet ihr Name "Katzen liebende Aprikose" oder "Aprikosen liebende Katze" oder ""Geliebte Aprikosen Katze"" Triva *Anzu hat ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten mit Tsubomi aus der Original Serie Heartcatch Pretty Cure: ** Beide, Anzu und Tsubomi, sind pinke Cures und haben nach der Verwandlung Pinke Haare. ** Beide tragen, als Cure, ihre Haare als Zopf und haben eine Schleife als Schmuck dran. ** Beide werden durch ein Maskottchen mit Pinker Theme Farbe begleitet. ** Beide haben ein Hobby, das sie nie aufgeben würden. *Anzu ist die einzige Cure aus Nya! Pretty Cure, die das Zeichnen für sich entdeckt hat. *Anzu hat auch Ähnlichkeit mit Momomyia Ichigo aus der Anime Serie Tokyo Mew Mew: ** Der Vorname von beiden, ist die japanische Bedeutung einer Frucht. Ichigo bedeutet Erdbeere und Anzu bedeutet Aprikose. ** Beide haben die Kräfte von Katzen. ** Beide haben Katzenohren und haben die Themefarbe. * Jedoch anders als bei Mew Ichigo, sieht man bei Cure Kitty keinen Katzenschwanz. Gallery Anzu.png|Anzu Kitty.png|Cure Kitty Nana und AnzuKitty.png Kitty Cross.png|Cure Kittys Cross Cure Kitty.png Super Kitty.png|Super Cure Kitty Cure Kitty k.png AnzuUNDMiu.png|Kitty & Blackbird Anzu school.png|Anzu in Schuluniform cure_kitty_as_futari_wa_precure - max_heart_cure.png|Cure Kitty as Futari wa Pretty Cure/ Max Heart cure_kitty_as_suite_precure.png|Cure Kitty as Suite Precure HanddrawnKitty.png Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Pinke Cure Kategorie:Nya! Pretty Cure Kategorie:Lead Cures Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nya! Pretty Cure Charaktere